Loved Someone Else
by Monsterchild
Summary: He's been watching her. But she's been watching someone else. What happens when he's tired of watching and want to take action? Rated T to be safe.
1. Watching

Loved Someone Else

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Chapter 1: Watching

He'd been watching her for longer than he could remember. Must've been since she started working at the Hospital. But she never noticed him watching. Maybe it was better that way.

At the same time, she was doing watching of her own. She was watching the guy that she loved. That guy noticed her watching. But he never did anything about it. He was too busy watching the woman he loved. And the woman he loved was watching the man that she was married to. She was too confused to know who she loved.

It was an obvious vicious circle. He wouldn't have been surprised to find that the circle went deeper than anyone else thought that it had. But there was never any honesty in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It was all lies and secrets.\

And he'd been holding on to one for years. Seeing her pain, never made anything any better. Maybe that's just the way things were like when you worked with House: pain and disappointment.

He sat in his office, mapping out everything from his mind onto paper. It was completely confusing.

He was in love with Cameron. Cameron was in love with House. House was in love with Stacy. Stacy was married to Mark. Mark loved Stacy. But Stacy was torn between Mark and House. Lies and secrets ruled the day, hell, they ruled months at a time.

He prayed that his secret would never reach Cameron's ears. Or House's for that matter. He would never let him live it down. It seemed best for it to stay hidden, possibly forever, depending if he never thought that it was the right time. Maybe it would never be the right time. Is there ever really a right time to tell someone that you've been in love with them since you first saw them? Who really knew.

But as long as Cameron didn't know, Dr. James Wilson would feel safe.\

AN: This fic actually came to me because of my mother of all people. We were watching an episode of House tonight and she mentioned that Cameron was her second favorite character besides House. I mentioned that Wilson was my third favorite character after House and Cameron. She then said, "Then why didn't you make your story a Cameron/Wilson story?" Parents can have the weirdest affect, can't they? Anyways, enough rambling, please R&R!


	2. Nervous

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 2: Nervous

Wilson entered the diagnostics lounge just as House's ducklings stood. He stepped aside as the three walked by him.

"See you, Wilson," Cameron said as she passed him.

"Bye," he called out after her. He looked back to House who was gesturing him into the lounge.

"Wilson," House said. "Buddy…"

"What do you want?" Wilson asked suspiciously, not daring to sit down.

"Me? Nothing."

"Then why'd you ask me to come in here?"

"I've noticed something…"

"Besides Stacy or a patient?"

House glared at him.

"Sorry," Wilson replied.

"Okay, so I didn't notice but Foreman and Chase noticed that you've been hanging around in the lounge a lot lately."

"Your point?"

"They've been a little curious to why. Any answer?"

He shook his head. "There's just not a lot of work in the oncology office right now."

House sat there, tapping his cane pensively on the floor. "There is always work in the oncology office." He paused, tapping his cane a few more times. "Are you in love with the pretty one?"

Wilson's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"Are you in love with Chase?" House continued.

Wilson let out a laugh. "No…"

"You know, I will find out eventually," he replied.

"Sure you will," Wilson answered, leaving the lounge. He went into the cafeteria and found Cameron, sitting alone at one of the lunch tables, poking at a salad with her fork. He walked up to her, his breath slowing a little bit. "Mind if I sit down?"

Cameron smiled up at him and nodded.

He sat down next to her, watching her vacant face. She just stared down at her salad, unaware of his eyes boring into her.

House came into the cafeteria, forcing Wilson to look up. Cameron's head shot up, her gaze following him as he helped himself to some coffee and left again. A sigh escaped her lips as she went back to her food.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He asked her.

She looked up to him with her green eyes, staring at him in surprise. "What?" She replied.

"Loving someone that you can't have…"

Her mouth fell open before she closed it quickly and swallowed. "I don't know what you mean…"

He smiled. "Everyone knows, Allison."

She sighed. "It does kind of hurt. But how would you know? You can get any woman you want."

He shrugged. "Not every woman."

AN: She doesn't even realize it. Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 3: Waiting

House hobbled into Wilson's office. No one was there. It was curious. Wilson had been very distant lately after his last divorce. He'd moved from House's place to an apartment near the hospital about two weeks after he'd shown up on his doorstep.

House turned back around and walked toward the direction he came from. Where would Wilson be? He hobbled back in the direction he came, hoping to figure out where Wilson was. His office was empty and there was no one on the balcony.

House went back towards the diagnostics lounge, spying Wilson inside. He went inside, a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?" House asked.

"Just hanging out," Wilson replied, a little disappointed at House's presence.

"Don't you have an office where you can 'just hang out'?" He answered, sitting down on the couch.

"It's boring in there…"

House raised an eyebrow, mentally questioning him. But before he could say anything, Cameron entered the lounge. "The patient's seizing," she breathed, not noticing Wilson sitting there.

"Dammit…" House muttered. He looked back at Wilson. "I'll figure this out when I get back."

Cameron finally saw Wilson sitting on the couch and smiled at him. "Hey, Wilson," she said.

"Hi, Cameron," he replied, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

She followed House out of the lounge and towards the patient's room.

House raised an eyebrow at her. "What was that about?" He asked.

"What?" She replied, taken aback.

"That little conversation between you and Wilson."

"What about it? I said hi and he said hi. It's not like it was the never-ending conversation."

"But the way you said hi."

"Have you gone even more mental? There is nothing going on between us. We understand each other. That's all."

"You sure are making your way through the group. Date with me, sex with Chase, and now going for Wilson? Who's next? Foreman?"

"Let's drop the subject…" Cameron suggested. "Let's focus on patient."

"This is more fun. So when are you gonna go after Wilson?"

She rolled his eyes but didn't give him a response. She sped up, leaving House to catch up.

Wilson waited patiently for House to come back. He stood, taking a look around the all-too-familiar room. Why he'd been spending all his time in there, even when she wasn't there, was a mystery to even him. He examined a photo that was hanging on the wall, a feeling coursed through his body that he couldn't quite pin down.

In the photo, Cameron's grin was a mile wide. Chase was smiling his usual cool smile. Her arms were out stretched and her legs were securly hooked around Chase's arm. He had her balanced in his arms.

The feeling that Wilson had was undescribable. Was it envy? In envy of Chase? Maybe. Jealousy? Another possibility. Happiness for Cameron's happiness? Perhaps it was all three.

"Well, well, well…" House called from the doorway.

Wilson turned to face him. "What?" He asked.

House smirked. "I finally figured it out," he replied.

"Figured out what?"

He rolled his eyes. "What you're doing in here so much.

"What is that?" Wilson wasn't giving anything away, although he was panicking on the inside.

"You like Cameron, you like Cameron!" He teased like a five-year-old.

Wilson crossed his arms. "What are you talking about? You have no proof."

"Do I ever need proof? No. But am I always right? Yes. Not to mention the fact that I was standing here for five minutes without you noticing while you were staring at the photo."

He sighed. "Fine, you caught me. What about it?"

House came farther into the lounge. "Just don't date her," he stated, sitting down.

AN: What the hell? Sorry this took so long but a little stroke of writer's block and I was busy with my theater program. But I'll update when I can.


	4. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 4: Denial.

Wilson looked at House in shock but tried to stay calm. "May I ask why?" he asked.

House looked at him. "Isn't it obvious?" he replied.

"Not really," Wilson snapped.

House tapped his chin pensively. "Well, you'll fall in love with her, marry her, cheat on her, and then she hates you, making things a little strange for you guys at work. It's just too hard on me."

"On you?" He laughed. "Who Cameron does or doesn't date is her business, not yours. It's up to her, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but the decision will be the wrong one. I need to stop her now before she makes a big mistake." House stood, hobbling over to the counter. "Coffee?" he offered.

Wilson sighed. "You're pathetic." He turned around and walked out of the lounge, his thoughts about Cameron increasing with every step. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, House was right. He couldn't pursue things with Cameron. Just look at what had happened with her and Chase…

"Hey, James," Cameron said as she walked by him.

His body turned along with a gaze as she went by. "Hi, Ally," he replied.

She stopped and turned to face him. "I just want to say thank you for having lunch with me the other day."

He smiled at her. "It's no problem. It was fun."

Nervously, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, would you like to get dinner sometime?"

A look of shock and happiness came over his face. And without thinking twice, he said, "Sure, how about Friday?"

She returned his smile. "Great. Pick me up at seven." Finally, she entered the lounge, leaving Wilson stunned in the hallway.

AN: Sorry that this is so short and took so long but I was having trouble with all my fics. Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
